Impulso
by mayaralima
Summary: Rony Weasley tinha o dom de magoá-la. E desta vez ela precisava de um consolo, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer.  One-shot Draco&Hermione


**Disclaimer:** TODOS os personagens contidos aqui foram criados pela J. K. Rowling. Portanto, seu domínio não me pertence. Apenas o enredo saiu da minha pseudo-imaginação. História sem fins lucrativos.

Capítulo 1

**N/A: **Eu me surpreendo com as loucuras que sou capaz de cometer em relação aos ships que escrevo! Eis aí mais uma delas: DraMione (meio fora da água-extremamente-com-açúcar que normalmente emprego nas minhas fics, =D).

Rony Weasley é o ser mais insensível do mundo. Isso não é novidade nenhuma para mim. Eu já devia estar acostumada com isso, mas me odeio por sempre sofrer quando ele diz algo que não me agrada. Mas, naquela tarde, ele foi muito mais longe do que simplesmente "dizer algo que não me agrada".

Ele venceu o jogo de Quadribol (que por sinal ele só pôde jogar porque **eu** quebrei as regras e fiz um feitiço de confusão no McLaggen) e o que eu ganhei em troca? Vê-lo beijando Lilá Brown por todos os cantos, o tempo inteiro! Eu odeio o Rony. O odeio com todas as minhas forças!

O Harry tentou me consolar, mas para o que eu estava sentindo não havia consolo. Como sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, mais uma vez resolvi me refugiar no Lago Negro. Eu preferiria enfiar a cara nos livros, mas optei por ir para um lugar onde **com certeza** não encontraria os "pombinhos"...

Cheguei ao lago e fiquei o observando. Era sereno, escuro e devia estar muito frio. O vento que batia nas margens era incrivelmente gelado, mas eu não me importava. Precisava estar sozinha e ali era o melhor lugar. Já era tarde e eu não deveria estar lá, mas isso também não significava muita coisa no momento. Eu era monitora e uma boa aluna, o que me permitiria inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei, aos poucos sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto, constatando o meu ódio por Ronald Weasley.

De repente, meu momento de curtição da minha dor foi interrompido por um soluço. Então eu não era a única que achava o Lago Negro um bom lugar para chorar. O choro vinha detrás de mim, parecia que a pessoa estava se aproximando da pedra onde eu estava escondida.

Me virei para ver quem era e levei o maior susto da minha vida ao constatar que o choro partia de Draco Malfoy. Mas parece que eu não fui a única a levar um susto. Assim que me viu, Malfoy desviou os olhos arregalados para o chão e eu pude perceber que ele tentou engolir o choro. Ele já estava virando as costas para sair, e foi nesse momento que eu percebi que ele estava muito mal. O Malfoy, em seu estado normal, nunca sairia de um mesmo ambiente que eu sem me insultar.

– Malfoy! – eu chamei, sem saber a razão daquilo. Eu não conseguia compreender por que estava chamando o meu inimigo para... consolá-lo?

Ele, obviamente, me ignorou e continuou andando na direção oposta, um pouco mais rápido.

– MALFOY! – dessa vez eu gritei mais alto e sai correndo atrás dele. Eu realmente não estava agindo de maneira normal. O que o Rony tinha causado em mim?

Assim que o alcancei, segurei seu braço. Como não teve escolha ele se virou e falou entre dentes.

– Me larga, Granger.

– Não, Malfoy. Você es... está chorando... – eu engoli em seco ao perceber a cena ridícula que estava fazendo. E, pela primeira vez no momento, um lapso de consciência me tomou e eu tive medo que alguém me visse segurando o braço do Malfoy aquela hora da noite, mas não o soltei.

– E desde quando você se preocupa com o meu choro, sangue-ruim? – ele perguntou rudemente (nenhuma novidade para mim...).

– Desde que eu descobri que você chora. Porque se você está chorando há algum sent... – eu comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida por ele.

– Pode ir lá contar para o "Eleito" e para o seu namoradinho ruivo-melequento que me viu chorando. Vai lá, sabe-tudo. Ninguém vai acreditar em você mesmo. – ele cuspiu as palavras na minha cara e se desvencilhou da minha mão.

– O Rony não é meu namorado. Eu o odeio! – eu falei, magoada e perplexa por estar buscando um consolo no Malfoy.

Então ele se virou e riu com sarcasmo.

– Você o odeia e eu sou o Merlin. Pensa que eu não vi você chorando também? Aposto que é porque ele te trocou pela Brown! – ele revirou os olhos, se aproximando de mim. – Incrível como garotas são fúteis. Eu sim tenho motivos suficientes para me desesperar...

– Que motivos, por exemplo? – eu me atrevi a perguntar.

– Acha mesmo que contaria para você? – ele riu novamente, só que desta vez era da minha inocência. – Você não é a senhorita Sabe-Tudo, Granger? Descubra por si mesma... – ele falou com superioridade e virou-se novamente para sair.

– Tem a ver com o colar... e com Dumbledore... não tem? – a minha voz não passava de um sussurro, mas foi suficiente para que ele se virasse, assustado.

– Nunca mais se atreva a dizer uma coisa dessas! – ele vociferou, me encarando agressivamente nos olhos.

– Malfoy, você não precisa continuar com isso. É só se arrepender e...

– Nada é tão simples, Granger. – ele disse e me fez sentir pena pelo olhar triste com que ele me olhou. – Eu aceitei estar ao lado dele. Por meu pai. – ele confessou e eu pude perceber as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos.

Malfoy me parecia um garotinho, desprotegido e prestes a desabar. Eu me aproximei dele e peguei sua mão, o fazendo franzir o cenho.

– Venha comigo. Você precisa desabafar. – eu disse já com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas também e constatei que não havia mais nenhum vestígio de razão em mim.

– Você acha que eu sou louco! Você é uma sangue-ruim, amiga do Potter e namoradinha de um traidor do sangue! – ele falou, forçando uma expressão de nojo, mas sem deixar a expressão de dor sumir por completo.

– Se precisar eu faço um voto perpétuo de que nunca contarei para ninguém o que você vai me dizer esta noite. – De onde eu tirei essa ideia de **Voto Perpétuo**? É. Estava mesmo maluca.

Ele riu do absurdo que eu disse.

– Tudo bem, Granger. Apenas hoje. – foi só nesse momento que eu percebi que nossas mãos continuavam unidas e corei, separando-as.

Então prossegui para a pedra onde eu estava antes, com Malfoy me acompanhando.

– Você vai mesmo ter que fazer o voto perpétuo. – ele falou me fitando nos olhos e, pela primeira vez eu reparei em como aqueles olhos acinzentados eram interessantes.

– Então vamos fazer. Você me promete que não vai comentar com ninguém o que está acontecendo essa noite e eu prometo o mesmo. – eu respondi um pouco apreensiva, mordendo o lábio. Ele assentiu em resposta.

Fizemos o voto perpétuo. Eu senti uma sensação muito estranha quando o feitiço percorreu nossos braços, unidos. Agora era uma questão literalmente de vida ou morte eu contar sobre esta noite para alguém.

– Então, doninha albina, pode começar a me contar por que estava chorando... – eu não resisti a fazer uma provocação, mas o estranho é que eu estava gostando de estar ao lado dele e a provocação era apenas diversão, não ódio. Acho que era aquela satisfação momentânea que eu tenho ao quebrar regras.

– Você-Sabe-Quem me confiou uma missão... que envolve uma coisa muito complicada. Mas eu não posso te contar nada sobre isso. O problema é que eu estou arrependido de tudo isso, mas sei que nunca mais poderei voltar atrás... – ele sussurrava, olhando apreensivo para os lados, com medo que alguém o escutasse. Eu pude perceber aquele olhar triste apoderar-se dele novamente e senti sua mão tremer, quando a segurei novamente (isso de segurar sua mão já estava virando uma mania).

– Você... – eu estava louca para saber se as desconfianças de Harry eram mesmo reais, então tomei coragem de prosseguir – você... tem a marca?

Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça, passando uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos loiros.

– Mas eu estou farto de tudo isso. Me conte um pouco sobre os seus problemas para eu poder rir um pouco. – ele forçou uma risada, me olhando.

– Ah, eu devia desconfiar que você não levaria meus problemas a sério. – eu falei em tom de reprovação – Afinal você é Draco Malfoy!

Parece que a minha última frase nos despertou para a realidade. De repente eu senti que tinha estragado a única noite em que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer o Malfoy divertido que existia. Permanecemos um longo tempo em silêncio encarando o lago, até que eu resolvi falar.

– Você estava certo. Eu gosto do Rony. E estava chorando porque ele é um idiota e está com aquela garota ridícula e sem-cérebro! – eu comecei a frase nervosa e acabei deixando as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer. Como eu me odeio por ser tão propícia ao choro!

– Aquele ruivo é mesmo um babaca. – ele riu e enxugou minhas lágrimas com o dedão. Por um momento eu percebi que ele estava me olhando, enquanto eu encarava o vazio – Sabia que tem um jeito de você se vingar dele?

Eu o olhei surpresa.

– É simples. – ele prosseguiu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Você dá o troco nele. Ele nunca vai poder saber, mas você saberá que deu o troco nele.

Eu o encarei confusa. Onde ele queria chegar com essa história de "troco"?

– Sabe, Granger, você não é de se jogar fora. – ele riu e eu o olhei perplexa.

Eu tinha entendido onde ele queria chegar e sobre que tipo de "troco" ele estava falando. Mas eu não seria capaz de fazer isso. Tudo bem que eu tinha sentido pena dele e quis ajudar. Mas o que ele estava planejando já era demais.

Pelo menos era isso que o meu lado racional estava dizendo. E pelo menos era isso que eu tinha convicção de pensar. Era. Até o momento que eu percebi Malfoy aproximando sua boca da minha. Eu queria resistir, afinal eu gostava do Rony e, mesmo se eu não gostasse, ele era um sonserino, inimigo e ainda por cima Comensal da Morte.

Mas a minha razão não estava muito forte contra a minha emoção. Quando me dei conta, meu coração já estava acelerado, minha respiração já começava a ficar irregular e eu já estava querendo sentir o sabor daqueles lábios. Os lábios do sonserino, inimigo e Comensal da Morte.

O pouco que ainda restava da minha razão permitiu que eu levantasse uma das minhas mãos contra o peito do loiro para o afastar, mas assim que eu senti a sensação dos lábios dele nos meus, a mão que era para empurrá-lo acabou repousando suavemente em seu ombro.

Nos beijamos por algum tempo. Não consegui ter noção de quanto e nem quis contar quantos beijos foram para não estragar o momento. Estragar o momento? Foi isso mesmo que eu disse? Estragar o momento com o meu **inimigo**? Acho que eu teria que ser retirada de Hogwarts direto para um manicômio.

– Bem que dizem que as quietinhas são as piores... – ele riu, quando finalmente conseguimos nos desgrudar.

Eu corei instantaneamente. Em parte por ter me dado conta do que eu tinha acabado de fazer, em parte pelo comentário de Malfoy.

– Olha, Granger, se não fosse o voto perpétuo eu ia espalhar por esse castelo que te beijei... – ele falou me encarando – E se você não fosse uma sangue-ruim, eu juro que ficaria com você mais tempo. O seu beijo é incrível. Agora eu tenho certeza que aquele traidor do sangue é mesmo um idiota. – ele sorriu malicioso.

Eu corei ainda mais, se isso era possível. Não conseguia dizer mais nada.

– Agora você já se vingou. E, bem, se quiser se vingar mais estarei a disposição... – ele soltou uma gargalhada, que fez eu me sentir usada.

– Chega, Malfoy. Acabou tudo aqui. Nunca mais se atreva a me beijar. – parece que a minha consciência resolveu reagir um pouco atrasada demais e eu dei um tapa na cara dele. Ele me olhou perplexo.

– Ei, sua doida. Tinha que ser atitude de uma grifinória sangue-ruim... Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou embora. E dê graças a Merlin pelo voto perpétuo. – ele se levantou bufando, mas depois de andar alguns passos, se virou novamente para mim – Ah, e não precisa me agradecer por ter te mostrado como é um beijo de verdade! – ele riu sarcástico e piscou para mim, saindo em seguida.

Eu fiquei parada feito uma idiota tentando assimilar todos os acontecimentos daquela noite maluca. Por que mesmo eu tinha ido parar lá? Ah, sim, Rony Weasley.

E nesse momento todo meu arrependimento foi embora. Eu ri e meneei a cabeça. Ele havia sido vingado...

**N/A: **Eu sempre quis escrever DraMione. Mas sou shipper de RonMione. Esse foi o jeito que eu encontrei de ver um beijo entre os dois, mas ao mesmo tempo não mudar os rumos reais da história... =]

Acho que ficou um pouco estranho, mas espero que alguém tenha curtido o momento completamente surreal entre eles (não acredito que isso poderia realmente acontecer... =X)


End file.
